Cyborg (DC Comics)
Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg, is a cybernetically enhanced human being and a popular superhero from the DC Comics universe. He has been a long-time member of the Teen Titans and has more recently become a full-fledged member of the Justice League. Origins Early on in life, Victor Stone was used as a test subject by his scientist parents for various experiments in increasing mental acumen. Resenting this treatment, he fell in with a bad crowd as he attempted to live life his own way and found pleasure in pursuing athletic activities to spite his parents. He occasionally found himself on the wrong side of the law and became involved in a number of gang-related crimes, but for the most part he was able to live a normal life. That all came to an end when Vic one day visited his parents at work at STAR Labs. Coincidentally, the personnel at STAR were experimenting in dimensional travel and their experiment had gone terribly wrong. A monstrous creature had breached the portal and killed Vic's mother before turning on him and grievously wounding him. Vic's father managed to force the monster back to its own world and closed the portal, but his son was left in a critical state and would surely die. Refusing to give up, he rebuilt Victor's body using several cybernetic prostheses of his own design and was able to save his son's life. However, the cybernetics could not be worn inconspicuously and Victor was terrified to find that he had become half man and half machine. For a time, Vic contemplated suicide, but after extensive physical therapy he was able to adjust to his new body. Vic's new lease on life came at a terrible cost: his school attendance and grades had declined due to his rehabilitation, he was no longer allowed to participate in sports and his girlfriend left him. He would find new purpose in life after his old friend Ron Evers, who had run with the same gang Vic had for a time, approached him in an attempt to recruit him. Evers had turned to terrorism and wanted to use Victor's new modifications to advance his group's cause, but his efforts to persuade Vic only ended up convincing Vic to weaponizing his cybernetics and fighting against Evers and thwarting his attack on the United Nations. Since then, Vic - taking on the monniker of "Cyborg" - decided to use his abilities for the good of the people and joined the Teen Titans, a group of like-minded individuals with abnormalities and powers dedicated to fighting crime. Powers and abilities *'Cybernetic Enhancement': Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor were an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. *'Computer Interfacing' *'Body Resistance': The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus energy attacks. *'Sensor Systems': Cyborg has optic, thermal and motion sensors just to name a few. *'Shape-Change': He can reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment. His arsenal included a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disruptor, electric shockers, grappling hooks, and winches. *'Superhuman Durability': His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Strength': At optimal capacity, Vic can lift/press in excess of four metric tons. If he pushes himself, he can even exceed five tons, but not without causing severe stress to his cybernetic components. Cyborg's upper strength limits have fluctuated with upgrades to his systems over time.Cyborgs new strenght limit is somewhere around 15-20 tons. Category:Non-Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:DC Comics